


The sound Of Silence

by SuperPuppies



Series: Pet life [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Songs, song rewrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the complete song from Ori's pet life. It's simply a re-edit of Simon and Garfunkel's The Sound of Silence for two reasons. One being that I really like this song and felt that it worked for his mindset in this story, and two I can not wright songs. I can tweak them but I can't write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sound Of Silence

The Sound of Silence – Ori’s version edited by Supper Puppies 

Visions softly creeping,  
Left their seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence.

In restless dreams I walk alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of golden light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence.

And in the golden light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more.  
People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence.

Silence like a weed does grows.  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the golden god they made.  
And the veins flashed out their warning,  
In the words that they was forming.  
And the veins said, 'The words of the prophets are written on the mine walls  
And grand halls.  
And whisper'd in the sounds of silence. 

 

Simon and Garfunkel – The Sound of Silence  
Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence.

In restless dreams I walk alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence.

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more.  
People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence.

"Fools" said I, “You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows.  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made.  
And the sign flashed out its warning,  
In the words that it was forming.  
And the signs said, 'The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls.  
And whisper'd in the sounds of silence.  
Track duration: 03:05  
"The Sound of Silence" as written by Paul Simon Lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc., EMI Music Publishing


End file.
